


Hidden in Plain Sight

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: “Hey Geoff,” Geoff turned from where he was picking up random papers that had fallen off of the board.“What’s up Gav?”“Well I was just wondering, if your guy refuses for some reason, I know a guy we might be able to hire.” Geoff gave him a quizzical look. “I mean before I joined the crew I used to work with this mercenary guy a bit and I still have his contact info if you need him.”Geoff merely shrugged, “I’m pretty sure my guy won’t say no, this kind of heist is right up his alley. But keep your guy in mind just in case.”(In which Gavin's guy and Geoff's guy happen to be the same "terror of Los Santos" that somehow owes Geoff a favor and lives with Gavin in the most domestic way possible for a mercenary-for-hire)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my typical fandom, but definitely my typical writing time. It's currently 1am and I had a prompt in mind and a fandom chosen, all I had to do was figure out how to put the words onto paper; and well, hopefully I didn't do too badly.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/ or https://the-fahc-golden-boy.tumblr.com/

“If we’re going to pull off this heist, we need a sixth person. Someone with strength who can help us go in guns blazing and everything.” Geoff was vaguely gesturing to the whiteboard full of notes of the heist while Jack, Michael, Ray, and Gavin all sat back trying to pay attention.

“So are we calling someone in? Or are we just going to hire someone.” Jack questioned as she sat forward in her chair. The others nodded, already thinking the same question.

“We’re hiring someone for the job, but luckily I know a guy who owes me a favor. I saved his ass once and I think it’s time he repays me.” Geoff turned back around to the whiteboard to continue explaining the heist. Everyone’s attention had been piqued though; everyone was wondering who could possibly owe Geoff Ramsey a favor for saving their life.

The rest of the heist planning went by as usual, Ray made some snarky comments, Gavin asked a few stupid questions, and Geoff got sidetracked at least four times. By the time everyone had left the heist room, Geoff and Gavin were the only ones left.

“Hey Geoff,” Geoff turned from where he was picking up random papers that had fallen off of the board.

“What’s up Gav?”

“Well I was just wondering, if your guy refuses for some reason, I know a guy we might be able to hire.” Geoff gave him a quizzical look. “I mean before I joined the crew I used to work with this mercenary guy a bit and I still have his contact info if you need him.”

Geoff merely shrugged, “I’m pretty sure my guy won’t say no, this kind of heist is right up his alley. But keep your guy in mind just in case.”

Gavin nodded and walked out of the room right as Geoff pulled out his phone to call up his contact.

“Hey, it’s Kingpin.” Geoff watched the door shut behind Gavin. “Yeah I’m calling in the favor you owe me. Oh shut up James this is an actual heist this time. Yes you’ll get paid a share of the reward money. Yes you get access to the crew’s armory. I just need someone who can brute-force their way through the first line of security so my hacker can get in safely. Alright, see you next week, you know where my apartment is. I’ll call you later with more info.”

* * *

 

Gavin opened the door to his apartment and noticed his boyfriend sitting in the living room with a notepad while on the phone. Gavin knew better than to interrupt him while he was in the midst of a “business call” so he went to their shared bedroom to change out of his work clothing and into something more comfortable.

An hour later and Gavin was sitting at his home computer setup looking up basic pre-heist information on the bank they were going to hit, how much security it had, and all possible information about the people who worked there.

Gavin was startled out of his focus by his boyfriend pulling up a second chair and leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Bloody christ Ryan! You scared the shit out of me!” Ryan giggled slightly, his head still resting on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that Gav, I wasn’t actually trying to terrify you, that time at least.” Gavin pouted slightly.

“You know for being known as the “terror of Los Santos” you really are just a big ol’ teddy bear.” Ryan frowned dramatically at him.

“Now there’s no need to go revealing my soft-side.”

Gavin giggled before he remembered Ryan being on the phone when he came home. “So why were you on the phone earlier? Business call?” Ryan sat up and shrugged.

“Yeah, an old, acquaintance, of mine wants me to help him out with a bank heist. Not my typical kind of job, but seems like it could be fun. Says he has four guys not counting himself that I’ll be working with.” Gavin’s brows furrowed.

“That’s funny cause my crew leader said he was calling in someone to help us with an upcoming heist. It would be funny if we were hitting the same bank.” Gavin chuckled while Ryan leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“Guess we’re just gonna have to compare schedules next week when I meet my employer’s group, make sure we won’t be causing any gang drama.” Ryan then stood up from his chair while Gavin put his headphones back on and went back to digging through information.

“Don’t stay up too late working, you know how you get when too engrossed in what you’re searching through.” Gavin smiled at Ryan’s caring words.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be in bed before midnight.” He paused for a moment, “Maybe”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU DICK!” Everyone went rushing to the front door to make sure their boss was ok, but they found him sitting on the ground with a hand over his chest. Geoff was attempting to control his breathing as everyone stared at the front door where a tall, muscular man in a black skull mask and dark blue, leather jacket was standing.
> 
> Gavin immediately choked on the can of Red Bull he was drinking and walked out of the room, there was no way Geoff had hired his boyfriend of all people to help on this heist. No way. Ryan was probably just there to drop something off for Gavin that he left at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here you go! Bit early today since I didn't have anything to do.
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT A CUTE LITTLE DOMESTIC PART AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY. Also chapter three will be up either today or tomorrow~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/ or https://the-fahc-golden-boy.tumblr.com/

One week later found Gavin waking up early for work, only to notice Ryan was already up and was hogging the bathroom. Gavin knew that his boyfriend liked to take at least an hour and a half just to get his facepaint on perfectly, so Gavin picked up his work clothes and trudged to their second bathroom (something Ryan had insisted on when they went apartment hunting together).

After a half hour of fussing with his skinny jeans and spilling gold glitter on himself, (he normally saved it for heists, but if they were meeting Geoff’s guy today, he wanted his “Golden Boy” persona in full effect) he was finally ready to head to Geoff’s penthouse.

He quickly knocked on the bathroom door to let the other know he was leaving for the day. “Ryan! I’m heading off, love you, don’t do anything stupid!”

He could hear his boyfriend chuckle from the other side of the door, “Yeah, same to you Gav, don’t do anything stupid.”

With that, Gavin was taking his bike to Geoff’s place.

* * *

 

An hour later, the Fake AH Crew lounging in Geoff’s living room playing video games to pass the time until the guy Geoff hired showed up. Ray, Michael, and Gavin were all playing Mario Kart while Jack watched and provided game commentary.

Geoff sat back watching his crew, his family, with fondness. Even if they were all screaming at each other and Michael was getting progressively more riled up the more Ray hit him with red shells, he still cared for the rag-tag team he had pulled together over the years.

The doorbell rang just as the lads were finishing up their current round, Ray triumphantly standing on the couch in victory, Gavin going to grab some drinks, and Geoff excused himself to go answer the door.

The others started to close down their gaming session when they heard a terrified scream from Geoff.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU DICK!” Everyone went rushing to the front door to make sure their boss was ok, but they found him sitting on the ground with a hand over his chest. Geoff was attempting to control his breathing as everyone stared at the front door where a tall, muscular man in a black skull mask and dark blue, leather jacket was standing.

Gavin immediately choked on the can of Red Bull he was drinking and walked out of the room, there was no way Geoff had hired his boyfriend of all people to help on this heist. No way. Ryan was probably just there to drop something off for Gavin that he left at home.

“Jesus Geoff are you alright?” Jack was helping Geoff up off the ground while Ray and Michael started in slight terror and awe at the stranger.

“Yeah, tall dark and scary here just startled me.” Ryan just shrugged as Geoff glared at him lightly. “Well come on in I guess and we can get started on some more planning.”

Ryan proceeded to cross the threshold, Geoff leading the way to the heist planning room while Jack, Ray, and Michael all trailing behind the stranger.

“Hey boi! Are you coming or did the mercenary scare you away?” Michael paused in the middle of the hallway when he saw Gavin just standing in the middle of the living room staring blankly at the wall.

“Oh! Uh, yeah boi, I’ll be there in just a moment. Just choked on my bev a little bit when I saw him.” Michael looked slightly skeptical, but shrugged it off as he wandered down the hall.

Gavin let out a sigh as he tried to collect himself enough to act normal to the crew. He couldn’t let them know about his relationship to Ryan, and he sure as hell didn’t want to compromise anything. He soon made his way to the heist planning room where Geoff was just getting ready to start going over the plan with the entire group.

“Nice of you to join us Gavin.” Gavin just shrugged as he sat down next to Michael, “let’s start off with some simple introductions.” Geoff pointed to Ryan, “This is the Vagabond, and yes The Vagabond. Be nice to him cause I don’t want to pick up your dead bodies from across town.” Ryan stood back in a corner with his arms crossed as he watched everyone carefully. Geoff gestured to the others to introduce themselves.

“I’m Jack,” Jack smiled and gave a little wave. “I’m the pilot, planes are my specialty.” She was trying not to be intimidated by the mercenary, but the others could see her slight discomfort.

“I’m Michael, I blow shit up so be careful.” Michael was tense, the others could sense he was in his “protect” mode.

“I’m Ray, I just snipe stuff from afar.” Ray was leaning on the table, his arms crossed casually. Ryan had worked with him once a few years ago, which was obvious in the way relaxed way Ray was slumped over on the table.

“I’m Gavin, the team’s hacker and Golden Boy.” Ryan didn’t even cast a glance at him, Geoff noticed this, but just assumed it to be a typical reaction to meeting Gavin. Especially when he was decked out in his Golden Boy outfit, he just radiated “annoying prick”.

Geoff continued on going over the plan with everyone, Ryan and the others asking a few questions every now and then. Luckily they were only derailed a couple times, but someone was always able to get them back on track. After the meeting they all split off to start working on their own parts of the heist.

Jack left the penthouse to start getting their escape helicopter together, Michael and Geoff went off to scope out of the bank, Gavin locked himself in the computer room, and Ray showed Ryan to the armory.

“So, Geoff hired The Vagabond. Terror of Los Santos that typically does assassination jobs.” Ray was cleaning off his sniper rifle, making sure the pink metal was spotless.

“Yeah, I can’t believe Ray “The Brown Man works on his own” Narvaez Jr. joined a crew for once.” Ryan was looking at the weapons, the minigun and rocket launcher catching his attention the most.

Ray scoffed, “Better pay and at least I now have people to look after me.” Ryan just nodded in agreement, the reason he moved in with Gavin was so that the two of them could look after each other better, plus they’re bad habits were more watchable with two of them. “What about you? Still a lone wolf?”

Ryan smiled behind his mask. “Not really, found someone and bought an apartment with them.”

Ray feigned shock, “You mean The Vagabond has a soft side? Don’t tell me you adopted a cat with them too.” Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, maybe he would ask Gavin if they thought a pet would be good for their home. Ray caught onto his silence, “Next you’ll tell me you have a small garden where you want to propose to them.”

Ryan turned away from Ray, that was not a conversation he wanted to be having right now.

“Sorry, too far?”

“A little bit, yeah. Don’t beat yourself up on it, me and my partner aren’t exactly in the safest lifestyle to be considering marriage.” Ray understood, whoever Ryan was dating must be doing the same kind of work as Ryan, just the thought of Ryan and a guy or girl murdering people as a fun “afternoon date” terrified him.

They spent the next few hours in silence, Ray cleaning his guns and Ryan looking over all that he had access to for the heist. By the time Ryan was done looking over the guns, Ray had finished cleaning everything and the two went back to the main part of the penthouse. Ryan noticed Geoff and Michael weren’t back yet, but Jack was cooking in the kitchen. Gavin was still cooped up in his room.

“Hey you two, I’m making homemade pizza for dinner. Feel free to snag some before you leave if you want.” Jack turned around pulled a pizza out of the oven, setting it down on the counter as Ray practically ran over to grab a slice. Ryan walked over as well, taking a seat at the counter.

“So Vagabond, did you and Ray get to know each other while hanging out in the weapons storage?” Ray was busy stuffing his face with hot pizza to care, Ryan smirked behind his mask.

“Yeah, he and I worked a few jobs together years ago, so it was mostly just some catching up.” Jack just nodded thoughtfully as she went back to her pizzas.

After another 30 minutes of idle chit-chat, Jack turned in the direction of the hallway, “HEY GAVIN COME EAT OR I’LL FORCE FEED YOU FOOD AGAIN!” Ryan knew all too well of Gavin’s habit of not eating when he was “in the zone” in fact, Gavin would go for days cooped up at his computer without eating or drinking anything but Red Bull if left to his own devices.

They watched one of the doors in the hallway open as Gavin poked his head out, he saw Ryan sitting at the counter and immediately jumped back into his room, the door slamming shut.

“Guess I’ll just have to bring him food. Sorry Vagabond, he doesn’t do well around people he doesn’t know. He’ll warm up to you eventually, I’m sure.” Jack picked up a few slices of pizza and a bottle of water and began to walk to Gavin’s room.

“He’s an asshole most of the time, but you get used to him. Kind of like an annoying little brother sort of way.” Ray chimed in, picking up yet another piece of pizza.

“I’m sure he’ll come around.” Was all Ryan said back. He and Gavin were going to have a serious talk when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw Ryan on the couch and gave him a small wave before he walked off to the bathroom to get rid of his makeup. Another unspoken rule of the house was “no glitter or face paint on the furniture” which Ryan, surprisingly, broke most of the time, he always forgot he was wearing face paint.
> 
> While Gavin was busy changing, Ryan sat back, suddenly reminded of the first time he had ever met the Golden Boy face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with work, school, and being sick. Love you all~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: irlgoldenboy.tumblr.com or the-fahc-golden-boy.tumblr.com

Ryan was the first one home, having left around the same time Ray did. He went about his usual Wednesday routine; cleaning the makeup off of his face, putting a movie into the DvD player, grabbing a bowl of ice cream, and lounging on the couch. The unspoken rule of the household was “wait until the other got home before starting movie night” so Ryan left the movie on the title screen.

He wasn’t exactly sure when Gavin would choose to come home, if left up to himself probably never. So Ryan sent him a quick text “ _ Get your ass home as soon as you can, we need to talk <3 _ ” Something simple and sweet that would definitely convince his boyfriend to leave soon.

He didn’t receive any kind of response over the next twenty minutes, but he was used to Gavin reading texts and never responding unless absolutely necessary. Soon the front door was open and a tired Gavin trudged in, covered head to toe in gold glitter.

He saw Ryan on the couch and gave him a small wave before he walked off to the bathroom to get rid of his makeup. Another unspoken rule of the house was “no glitter or face paint on the furniture” which Ryan, surprisingly, broke most of the time, he always forgot he was wearing face paint.

While Gavin was busy changing, Ryan sat back, suddenly reminded of the first time he had ever met the Golden Boy face to face.

* * *

 

_ “I swear, do you need me to feed you directions again?” The cocky British voice in his ear questioned. It was part of their typical banter, the Golden Boy would watch him from security cameras while he ran around trying to escape whatever was chasing him. _

_ “Screw you, I wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t botched up the alarm system.” The Vagabond quickly ducked for cover behind a wall, still angry at his partner’s mistake. He pulled his gun out and quickly shot off a few silenced shots at the car that was following him. _

_ “I’m coming to pick you up, just to prove how sorry I really am. Stay put you bloke.” The Vagabond paused behind the wall, did he just say he was going to pick him up? _

_ “Vagabond? Helloooo? Please tell me you didn’t get shot.” The Vagabond swallowed hard, unsure if he was really ready to meet his typical partner. _

_ “Yeah. Still alive and kicking.” He could hear the Golden Boy let out a sigh of relief. _

_ “Thank god, thought I was gonna have to turn my car into a hearse for a moment there.” The Vagabond could hear the relief in his voice, something he hadn’t heard often from the Brit. “I’d ask for the address of wherever you are, but luckily for you, you’re partnered with one of the best hackers in the city who knows how to track a phone even if it’s been tampered with.” _

_ Of course the Golden Boy had found a way to track his phone, he didn’t really even try to stop him at this point. The Vagabond had learned after their second or third job together that you don’t stop the Golden Boy from doing what he wants. _

_ “Hold on for another minute or two, traffic is absolutely awful.” the Vagabond grunted in response, the people chasing him choosing that moment to try and come around the wall. _

_ He fought them off, killing some of them with his silenced pistol, the ones that got too close were picked off by his knife. He vaguely processes the Golden Boy joking over the com about putting the two together and creating a knife-gun. _

_ The Vagabond suddenly noticed a purple car pull to a stop on the other side of the road, distracting him from one of the guys he had shot standing up on shaky legs to try and attack him with a broken bottle. The man managed to get a cut across the Vagabond’s right side, but he Vagabond turned and drove his knife into the man’s chest, quite literally cutting his life short. _

_ The Vagabond heard a car door slam shut, and he turned back to the purple car with his pistol drawn. He saw a head of brown hair pop up from behind the car with hands up in the air. _

_ “Vagabond don’t bloody shoot me! I’m here to save your happy arse!” The Vagabond lowered his pistol when he heard the Golden boy’s voice from both his ear piece and from across the street. _

_ “Sorry.” He mumbled as he put his pistol back in its holster. The Vagabond quickly made his way across the street to where his partner was. _

_ The Golden Boy smiled at him, looking him up and down with a smirk. “You’re taller in person, lot more muscular too.” He winked at the Vagabond before climbing back into the driver’s side of his car, motioning for the Vagabond to get in. _

_ The Vagabond was having trouble processing the other’s appearance; the hacker was taller than he had expected. He was just as slim as he would have expected, but not in a scrawny way, he was more lean like a cat. The only thing throwing the Vagabond off was the pair of gold shades resting on the man’s face. _

_ Speaking of the man’s face, he was certainly attractive. _

_ “Nice face.” the Vagabond mentally cursed himself, that was not the way to make a first impression, but he didn’t say anything to cover it up. If there was one thing he learned over the years, it was how to cover up his social faux pas with stoney silence that just added to the terrifying “is the vagabond even human?” rumor. _

_ The Golden Boy chuckled, “Thank you love, it was a gift from my parents.” The Vagabond had to hold in a groan of disapproval. “I’d compliment you back, but a threatening black skull mask probably isn’t your actual face.” _

_ The Vagabond sat silently for a bit while the brit drove them down a few side-streets. It was only fair to show the person he’d been working with on jobs for at least a year now what his face looked like. Something about trusting the person who could end your life whenever they felt like it. _

_ The Vagabond reached up and pulled the rubber skull mask off. However, what should have been a graceful reveal of his face was cut short when the rubber caught in his long blonde hair. _

_ “Shit”  _

_ The Golden Boy had pulled over to the side of the road when he heard the Vagabond curse, he looked over and saw the mercenary fighting with his mask trying to get his hair untangled from the black rubber. He had to stifle a few giggles as he reached over to help his partner. _

_ After about a minute of the two struggling to free the Vagabond’s hair, the mask finally let go. The Vagabond ran a hand through his hair and turned to face his partner. _

_ “Thanks, I usually have a ponytail to prevent that from happening, but I guess I forgot one today.” The Golden Boy was staring at him, mouth open in slight shock and a small blush dusting his cheeks. _

_ “Like what you see?” The Vagabond smirked. _

_ “I was expecting something hideous, like a tragic scar or something, not the face of a bloody model!” Now it was the Vagabond’s turn to blush. He turned to face out the car window, effectively hiding his blush. _

_ The Golden Boy put the car back onto the road and they continued driving in silence for a bit before the Golden boy broke it. _

_ “My name is Gavin.” That startled the Vagabond, he didn’t realize they were on a “first name basis” with each other now. “I figured I should at least tell you since we’ve seen each other’s faces and all that. Just a little bit of trivia about your friendly neighborhood hacker I guess.” _

_ “I’m Ryan.” Ryan cleared his throat, unsure of why he was telling the Gold-Gavin that.  _

_ Gavin smiled, “So Ryan, where am I dropping you off?” _

* * *

 

Ryan was thrown out of his reminiscing by Gavin himself plopping down dramatically into his lap.

“So Ry-Bread, what did you want to talk to me about?” Gavin was snuggling into his chest and attempting to reach for a nearby blanket.

“Work” was all Ryan said in response. He went back to eating his ice cream, which was now completely melted. Gavin stiffened in sudden fear.

“Fuck” Was his eloquent reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sat in silence for a bit, soaking up the sudden rise in Gavin’s anxiety over what they needed to talk about. Sure they worked together on jobs every now and then, but that was only because they used to put themselves out for hire as a packaged deal. Gavin had been an official member of the Fake AH Crew for about half a year now and rarely had time for freelance jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, sorry for the delay! School has been keeping me busy, but I'm still finding times to write this story~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: irlgoldenboy.tumblr.com or the-fahc-golden-boy.tumblr.com

Ryan sat in silence for a bit, soaking up the sudden rise in Gavin’s anxiety over what they needed to talk about. Sure they worked together on jobs every now and then, but that was only because they used to put themselves out for hire as a packaged deal. Gavin had been an official member of the Fake AH Crew for about half a year now and rarely had time for freelance jobs.

He felt Gavin slowly climb off of his lap and sit next to him; he watched carefully as Gavin wrapped himself up in a blanket, choosing to avoid eye contact with him.

“Gavin.” It was stern, but calm, just enough to tell Gavin that he wasn’t mad at him.

“Ryan” Gavin still wasn’t looking at him, but Ryan could see the small smile forming on his lips.

“Did you know your crew was hiring me?” Gavin finally looked over at him, Ryan noticed he still had some glitter stuck in his eyebrows.

“Not a clue. Geoff wouldn't tell us anything other than he had a guy who owed him a favor coming in to help. Speaking of which-”

Ryan cut him off immediately, “Nope, you don’t get to know why I owe Ramsey anything.” He knew exactly how curious Gavin could be, and that the best way to quell his curiosity was to just shut him down as soon as possible.

“Awww but Ryannnnn” Gavin suddenly lunged out towards his boyfriend, draping himself across Ryan’s lap like an oversized lapdog.

“No buts.” Gavin pouted dramatically, but dropped the topic. “That still doesn’t explain your behavior today. Even, uh Jack? I think that’s her name, noticed you were off.”

Gavin let out a dramatic sigh, “Well the crew doesn’t know I’m dating someone, let alone the most terrifying mercenary in the city. I can’t just go about calling you a teddy bear in front of everyone. Besides, I’m sure Jack and the others just chalked it up to the fact that I don’t take well to new people.”

It was Ryan’s turn to sigh as he pulled Gavin up into a hug. Gavin immediately snuggled his face into Ryan’s neck, kissing the skin there gently.

Ryan pulled back from the hug to look at Gavin directly. “We need to come up with simple rules so we don’t give each other away while at work, but it also needs to seem natural. We need to make sure they don’t think we hate each other.”

“That’s why I camped out in the computer room all day, I was worried that if I tried to “introduce myself” to you, I’d just end up hanging off of you like I normally do.” Gavin frowned as he said this, he really was trying to keep their relationship hidden; hiding in his room seemed like the most normal thing to do. “Jack also tried to talk me into being polite to you when she brought me dinner.”

Ryan smiled at this, “She has no idea that you can’t be polite to me if your life depended on it.”

Gavin squawked and placed a hand over his chest, “Excuse you! I can be polite, I’ve taken you out to fancy restaurants before!” 

“There’s a difference between dates and work. I don’t think you’ve ever been polite to me while we’ve been working together.” Ryan smirked, knowing already that Gavin was going to try and bring up several examples of him “being polite” by his standards. “And that cocktail party we crashed doesn’t count.”

Gavin pouted, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. “You have to admit I was very polite to you on that job.”

Ryan just shook his head, ready to get back to their original problem. “Anyways, ground rules for this heist.”

Gavin sombered and moved to sit next to Ryan again. “How about we give ourselves a few more days until I’m “ready” to get to know you.”

“That could work.” Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

“Then we hide in my computer room for like an hour and just make out and nobody's the wiser.” Gavin was smirking, never able to stay serious about anything for very long.

“If you want to get us caught faster then sure, great plan.” Gavin noticed Ryan was still serious, and he quickly became somber again.

“Alright, so let’s say over the next few days we still ignore each other until someone mentions it to either of us and we spend a half hour just sitting in my room. From that point we can be a little closer, just pretend you tolerate me or something.” Gavin leaned back against the couch, hoping that that would solve their little problem.

Ryan nodded, “Sounds good, we just have to be careful we don’t do anything too domestic we’ve gotten used to doing here at home.”

“Don’t worry lovely Ryan,” Gavin smiled sweetly, leaning over onto Ryan’s shoulder. “Can I still ask you absurd questions that I come up with randomly? Oh! And those “million dollars but” questions too!” Ryan just smiled gently, leaning his head to the side to rest on top of Gavin’s.

The two sat together for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“So, Ryan, can we start the movie now? I’m tired and just want my movie night with my boyfriend.” Ryan chuckled as he reached for the DvD remote, pressing play before pulling Gavin closer to himself. Gavin carefully draped the blanket around them and snuggled into Ryan’s side.

Two master criminals with a domestic life that they’re desperate to keep hidden.


End file.
